Digimon Adventure 02: A Day With the Guys
by Frozen Phoenix
Summary: When Ken's feeling lonely, Davis comes to visit him. Contains ice cream, soccer and even a visit from Matt and Tai. *Davis/Ken friendship fic*
1. A Suprise Visit

Author's Notes:  
  
I decided to try something a bit happier, what with writing depressing stories like: A Moment Too Late and A Forgotten Letter. So that's how A Day With the Guys came to be. Just to clarify things, this is a Ken and Davis friendship story, no shounen ai or yaoi. Not that I have anything against it, I just never wrote it before.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Digimon, sadly, does not belong to me. It is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai  
                                                      **************  
                                                    A Day With the Guys

                                                      By Frozen Phoenix   
  
The day was warm and the wind was crisp in the city of Tamachi. It was a day so nice that it  
seemed like everyone was outside enjoying it. Well almost everyone.  
  
In a small room, in a comfortable apartment, two figures sat speaking. One figure was a young man with sharp blue eyes and matching hair. His young face was handsome and possessed a charming quality, but by looking into his eyes, traces of sadness and pain could be seen.  
  
He was seated at a desk, bent over a large textbook.  
  
His companion was far smaller, and resembled nothing human. He was a strange creature, with his lower body shaped like a pinecone and only his small green head and arms visible. He was lying upon the desk.  
  
"So if you have x squared, plus x, minus six, all over x plus three, what is the limit as x approaches infinity?" The boy asked.  
  
"Is it negative three?" The creature answered questioningly.  
  
The first voice was silent for a moment, and then, with a proud note in it, responded,  
  
"My friend, I think you've got it."  
  
"Only because you were here to teach me." The second voice said with admiration.  
  
"Don't be so modest. It takes someone with real intelligence to understand this material, and with only a few lessons from me, you do. I would say that is real accomplishment and not something to be taken lightly." The first voice replied.  
  
"Aww Ken…"  
  
The former genius Ken Ichijouji smiled slightly. He had been sitting in his room studying with his digimon Minomon for almost two hours. Of course with the day being as pleasant as it was studying had been the absolute last thing he wanted to do.  
  
But after the math test he had done so dismally on weeks before, he had studied and worked harder than ever to try and return to the top of the class where he belonged. His studying was paying off, but it still wasn't good enough for him. He knew he was no longer a genius, but there was still no reason why he couldn't be the best.  
  
That was how he had ended up teaching Minomon the mathematical "glory" of limits and functions. Minomon had shown his intelligence on numerous occasions and he had to admit that it was nice that they were able to share something on an intellectual level.  
  
For the last few months they had shared either anger and pain or sadness and misery. After the darkness of being the Digimon Emperor, and the times of overwhelming guilt that had tormented him thereafter, as well as the final battle with Malo Myotismon, he felt glad to be doing something most people considered normal.  
  
Ken felt a cool breeze brush a piece of his blue hair into his face. He brushed it aside and sighed feeling slightly annoyed.  
  
Minomon, who had been sitting next to Ken on his desk, crawled closer to his partner.  
  
"Is something wrong Ken?" he asked with concern.  
  
Ken shook his head. "No of course not. I was just thinking of how lucky I am."  
  
"Really?" Minomon asked.  
  
"I was also wondered what the other Digidestined are doing as well."  
  
The trouble with him living in Tamachi, was the fact that he was separated from the other Digidestined, who lived in the city of Odaiba.  
  
"You miss them don't you." Minomon said sympathetically.  
  
Ken didn't answer. He was busy remembering a time when he considered the Digidestined, especially the leader of newer Digidestined Motomiya Daisuke, his mortal enemies.  
  
He had done terrible things to Davis, such as chaining him to a cliff with his blue, dragon digimon Veemon. He had planned upon enslaving Veemon with a Dark Ring.  
  
He had also tricked Davis into believing that Bakamon copies were the real Digidestined, and forced him to beg for their lives. He found the fact that he had enjoyed that moment, among others, all the more twisted. "Seeing you squirm is sooo delicious." He had once told him.  
  
It was interesting how things had turned out. After his genetic nightmare Chimeramon had been destroyed, and Wormmon, the Rookie form of Minomon, had sacrificed himself, Ken had returned to the Digital World to try and make amends for what he had done.  
  
He, along with Wormmon, had destroyed hundreds of Control Spires, the devices he had constructed to transmit the signals of his Dark Rings. Though he had avoided them, he knew he would have to come in contact with the Digidestined once again, and he had dreaded their reactions.  
  
The reactions of Yolie, Cody, T.K. and Kari had been what he had anticipated; none of them had wanted anything to do with him in the beginning. They were most entitled to their reactions; he wouldn't have expected anything less.  
  
But with Davis, things were completely different. He had not only made efforts to convince him to join with the Digidestined (to their dismay) but also that he wanted to become friends.  
  
The idea had seemed almost preposterous to Ken. He had been one of the most evil creatures in the Digital World, made several attempts to crush the Digidestined, and yet Davis wanted to be friends?  
  
Ken had never really had friends before. Being an evil genius tended to get in the way of his social life. Or it had when he decided to run away to the Digital World for two months.  
  
And when he had returned after the Chimerimon fiasco, he had been a different person. He had began to repair his fragile relationship with his parents, who had been carrying their own guilt over their treatment of him compared to that of his deceased older brother Osamu.  
  
Sam, he thought, was the real genius of the family. He didn't need a Dark Spore implanted in his neck to be intelligent, he naturally was.  
  
Of course his parents had favored Sam over the average and normal Ken.  
  
This favoritism had led him to develop strong feelings of jealousy of Osamu and even led him to vocalize his wish for Sam "to disappear forever." And like many ill wishes made out of anger, his had come true. Sam had died and he became the center of parents' world.  
  
Minomon pulled Ken out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry Minomon I wasn't listening. Would you mind repeating that again?"  
  
Minomon nodded. "I said why don't you call them? Maybe they can come over again like at Christmas? Your party was fun, maybe you can have another one."  
  
Ken smiled. "That sounds like a good idea, but unfortunately I think the others probably have more important things to do, other than come all the way to Tamachi to see me."  
  
Minomon look puzzled, "What's more important than seeing your friends?"  
  
What indeed? Ken didn't have much time to dwell on that thought, because seconds later he heard his mother's voice calling him.  
  
Ken stood up from his desk, where he had been seated, and stretched. He then held out his hands to scoop up Minomon.  
  
"Do you think maybe she made cookies for us?" His friend asked.  
  
Since early in the morning Mrs. Ichijouji had been in the kitchen baking. She usually made plenty of cookies for his family, and then would make extras to give to neighbors.  
  
Ken heard his stomach growl suddenly. "With the way she bakes, I'm sure she's made more than enough. But then, with the way you eat, I'm not positive." He added.  
  
Minomon looked offended. Well, at least offended as a cute, pinecone like creature with a green head and green arms could. "I don't eat that much!" after a second he asked, "Do I?"  
  
Ken couldn't help teasing his partner as they walked from the room. "If you keep eating the way that you do, the next time you try to digivolve to Stingmon, you might digivolve to, as Davis would say, "Heavymon,"  
  
They walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Ichijouji looked up to see her son speaking to Minomon, while Minomon replied.  
  
"Demiveemon might digivole to Heavymon, but not me." He said with resolution.  
  
Mrs. Ichijjouji couldn't help smiling. Ken and Minomon looked so adorable together. She removed the oven mitts on her hands and proceeded to open a cabinet looking for a plate.  
  
Her back was turned when Ken spoke to her, "You wanted to see me Mama,"  
  
She turned around with a large plate in her hands and proceeded to take a spatula and scoop cookies from one of several pans on to it. When she had finished, she placed the cookies onto the dinning room table.  
  
"You and Minomon have been studying so hard; that I thought you two might want a snack. You shouldn't study on an empty stomach.  
  
Minomon stared at the pile and Ken nodded. "We were coming out to get something to eat anyway, although nothing is nearly as good as your baking," he added sincerely.  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji beamed and Ken placed Minomon on the table and proceeded to sit down. But a knock at the front door caused him to hesitate.  
  
He saw his mother move to go open the door and stood up in front of her. "You've been baking all morning. I'll see who it is."  
  
"All right." She said as he walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.  
  
Ken reached the door, and stood in front of it curiously. I wonder who is could be. He then turned the lock over the doorknob, and opened the door. Staring at him was the last person he expected to see.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
In front of him stood the red head in question. With his usual ensemble he wore a large backpack and his trademark goggles were atop his head. He smiled at the look of surprise on Ken's face.  
  
"Hey Ken. What's up?" He asked.  
  
Ken got over his initial surprise quickly. "Nothing," He replied. "I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
Davis' smile widened. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd say hi."  
  
Ken gave him a look, but before he could respond, his mother's voice called from the kitchen. "Ken who's at the door?"  
  
He turned around and saw her walking towards him. "It's Davis, Mama. He was at my Christmas party and fought Malo Myotismon with the rest of the Digidestined."  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji smiled. "Davis it's so nice to see you again. Won't you come in?" Ken stepped aside-allowing Davis to enter the apartment, and shut the door. His mother stood in front of them.  
  
"You're just in time. I've been baking all morning and just finished my last batch of cookies. Ken and Minomon were just going to have some. Would you like to join them?"  
  
Davis opened his mouth to respond, but it was then a small bundle jumped out of his book bag and into his arms.  
  
"Oh boy, cookies!" It said.  
  
Davis winced at the loudness of his partner's voice. "Demiveemon not so loud. We're in Ken's house, not on the soccer field. Besides, you said that wanted to get ice cream."  
  
Demiveemon, a small blue digimon whose head seemed too large for his body, looked at Davis. "But Davish, Ken's mother offered us cookies. Couldn't we have shome?" He asked pleadingly. "We can get ice cream later."  
  
Davis sweatdropped. "All right you can have some. Just try not to eat them all." He followed Mrs. Ichijouji into the kitchen and placed Demiveemon on the table.  
  
Minomon, who had been watching them, pushed a cookie on the plate closer to Demiveemon. "Thanks!" the small digimon said appreciatively and began to eat.  
  
"They're just so adorable!" Mrs. Ichiijouji said while watching them.  
  
Davis laughed. "You couldn't tell from the way they eat."  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji saw Ken walking behind Davis. "I'm sure you boys have a lot to catch up on without having a boring adult around. I'll leave you two alone." And with that she walked into the hallway and into her bedroom.  
  
Davis watched her leave. "You have a great Mom Ken."  
  
Ken nodded. "I know." He changed the subject. "But you never did tell me why you came here."  
  
Davis looked embarrassed. "It was supposed to be a surprise. Yulee, Cody, Kari, T.K. and I were all going to visit you today, but…"  
  
"But…" Ken prodded. '  
  
"Well, I didn't really plan on the fact that they'd have stuff to do when I was convincing my parents to let me take the train, since we'd all be together. You should have heard Yulee yell at me when I told her how I planned everything, "You should have told us you were going to visit Ken today! We could have scheduled a day when we could have all seen him…" I'm lucky she had to go to her computer class; otherwise I think she would have started hitting me with her laptop.  
  
Ken smiled slightly, remembered how short Yulee's temper could be.  
  
Davis continued, "Cody was upset too. He said he "felt terrible that he was unable to see you today," but he has a Kendo tournament this afternoon and he's been practicing for it for a while."  
  
Ken could understand. He felt the same way when it came to his judo tournaments.  
  
T.K. went with his mom to a "journalistic workshop" but said that he was sorry he couldn't be here and Kari had her first photography class that she couldn't miss and said the next time we would all visit you together." Davis finished.  
  
Ken felt a little better. At least the other Dig destined had good reasons for not coming. "But that still doesn't explain why you're here."  
  
Davis laughed. "Come on Ken, you're my best friend and I didn't want you to be alone. I had nothing else to do and even convinced my parents to drive me here."  
  
"So you came to see me because you had nothing else to do." Ken said teasing him slightly.  
  
Davis shook his head. "No way! Demiveemon and I came today because we wanted to see you and Minomon. We thought you'd probably be home and could use some fun."  
  
He pulled off his backpack and rummaged through it as he spoke. "It was Demiveemon's idea to go for ice cream and," he pulled out a soccer ball, "I thought we could find somewhere to play." He smiled. "We never did get that rematch. So whadya say?"  
  
Ken looked at Minomon, who had stopped eating and had been watching Demiveemon continue in awe. "I think it sounds fun Ken." He said enthusiastically.  
  
Well, Ken thought, I could use a break from studying and I haven't really hung out with Davis for a while. Schoolwork and soccer has been keeping me busy. Davis and Minomon looked at him expectantly.  
  
"All right. I'll go. It actually sounds fun. I'll have to ask my mother of course, but I'm sure she'll say yes."  
  
"Great!" Davis said loudly.  
  
Ken smiled as he moved away from them and into the hallway. "And Davis?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Davis nodded. "No problem dude. What are friends for?"  
  
Ken walked into the hallway and knocked on his parents' closed door. His mother opened the door and looked at him quizzically. "Ken honey, is there something you need?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "Davis just invited Minomon and I to go out with him and Demiveemon. I don't know about getting ice cream, but we could go down to the school and use the field. May I go?"  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji smiled. "Oh Ken, I'm so happy that you want to go out with your friends. Of course you can go."  
  
She really is happy for me, Ken thought.  
  
"Do you know what time you'll be home?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Davis' parents will probably come to pick him up soon, so we won't be gone that long."  
  
His mother nodded. "If you need a ride home or if you are going to be late, call me."  
  
Ken nodded. "Of course." He uncharacteristically put his arms around her in a hug. "Thank you Mama."  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji could feel her eyes welling up. Ken let her go and walked down the hallway back to his friends. You've changed so much Ken, she thought. I'm so glad that you have such good friends.  
  
As Ken walked back to the group he couldn't help feeling excited. I supposed Davis' and Minomon' s good moods must be rubbing off on me.  
  
He returned to the dinning room. He heard the sound of arguing.  
  
Demiveemon was saying, "Please Davish, just one more?"  
  
He reached the room and saw Davis trying to take the plate of cookies away from his partner.  
  
"No way Demiveemon. You've already had six."  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said as he walked in the room.  
  
"What did she say?" Davis asked finally taking the plate away and putting it on a counter.  
  
"She said yes, just like I predicted."  
  
"Great, then let's get going." He scooped up Demiveemon and gently placed him into his backpack, making sure the top of it was open. He looked at Ken who was scooping up Minomon as well.  
  
"Are you going to carry him?" He asked,  
  
"I don't see why not. Most people will probably mistake him for a stuffed animal, since most of the digimon they have seen have been enormous."  
  
Ken walked to the door unlocking it and opening it. "After you." He said.  
  
"Thanks." Davis replied and walked out.  
  
Ken took a last look at the apartment before stepping out and closing the door. Well, this is certainly turning out to be an interesting day, he thought.  
  
                                                      **************  
  
Chapter II is coming soon. In it: Ken and Davis make confessions over ice cream!


	2. Ice Cream Confessions

Author's note:

Well, here's chapter two. Sorry it's so short. 

In it: Isn't it interesting how ice cream can bring people together? Ken and Davis discuss wishes, the past and even relationships. Slight hinted Kenyako. Thank you everyone who reviewed!

**Disclaimer**: I, but a poor writer, do not own Digimon. It is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai.

A Day With the Guys 

By Frozen Phoenix

"Davish, can we have the ice cream now?" A small voice asked.

"Demiveemon, I told you, we have to wait until we get to the soccer field. Besides, you can't really eat it from inside of my backpack can you?" 

"Well," Demiveeon hesitated, "You never know until you try." He replied enthusiastically. 

Davis sweatdropped. "Ken, how far is the soccer field?"

Davis and Ken had just finished buying ice cream from a vender close to Ken's apartment and had been heading to the soccer field at his school to eat it and practice. The ordeal had taken longer than usual due to Davis and Demiveemon's indecisions on their ice cream. 

"It's not far. Of course we would have been there sooner if you hadn't taken so long choosing what flavor of ice cream you wanted." Ken replied.

Davis shrugged, or at least tried to. "There were just so many great choices. Anyway," he said teasingly, " We can't all be like the dull Ken Ichijouji, with his boring vanilla." 

Minomon looked up from the crook of Ken's arm. "Ken isn't dull! And I don' t think vanilla is boring. I think it's good." He said defending Ken.

Ken looked down at his partner. "Relax Minomon Davis was only joking. And if he continues to eat enough "Double Decker Chocolate Syrup Sprinkled Cones," he won't have to worry about beating me at soccer; he'll have more than enough trouble trying to stand up." 

"Hey!" Davis said sounding slightly offended. 

They continued walking until the large figure of Tamachi Elementary School came into view.  The school was large and it seemed even larger to Ken without the masses of students. For a moment both boys stared at it. Davis in interest and Ken with annoyance. 

This building had been the sight of several of his academic achievements and awards. Now it just seemed like any old building. The students there had always been beneath him, but now many of them were dwarfing him entirely. The whole situation seemed so ironic. 

"Ken?" Davis was speaking to him. 

"The soccer field is behind the school. Follow me." He replied abruptly and began walking.

Davis stared at him for a moment and wondered if coming here had been such a good idea. Then he began to follow him. "Hey Ken, wait up!" 

The former genius stopped. "What's wrong? If you're uncomfortable here, we can go somewhere else…"

Ken sighed. "I'm fine." Off the look Davis gave him he added, "Really. It's just that every day I come here I'm reminded of just how much I've changed. Academically I used to be the best." 

He clenched the fist that was holding their ice cream in a bag. "And now I'm reduced to nothing more than average. Maybe If I had spent most of my life being that way, it wouldn't seem so disappointing, but after being so used to perfection, it seems like a figurative slap in the face." 

Minomon looked up at his partner with concern. "Ken…" he said questioningly.

"Whoa." Davis couldn't help feeling bad for him. Although he couldn't really relate, he wasn't the smartest of people, usually receiving average to below average marks, he could still understand how it felt comparing yourself to someone who seemed better than you. 

Although in Davis' case his comparisons had been to T.K., who seemed better than him in some many ways, he had also learned that everyone had their own strengths and weaknesses, and that comparing himself to other people never accomplished anything, and it always ended up making him feel bad.

Davis walked closer to Ken and put a hand on his shoulder.  Ken turned to look at him. "Hey, you shouldn't think like that. I mean, so what if you're not a genius? When you were you weren't exactly the nicest person. You can't keep comparing yourself to who you used to be, you've become a better person now. Yeah you have to work a lot harder, but isn't that what being smart is about? My coach always tells my team that, "You have to work harder to get better." 

Ken couldn't help being surprised. Just when it seemed like he had Davis figured out, he had surprised him. His frustration left him slowly. "I suppose you're right." He said at last. Then he began to feel guilty. "You came all this way to make me feel better, and here I am dropping all my frustrations on to you. I'm sorry."

Davis shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry. What are friends for if you can't talk to them about serious stuff one in a while." 

Ken nodded. "We better sit down or by the time we actually have our ice cream, it will be end up being a soupy mess." He said changing the subject.

The word "Finally!" came from Davis' book bag. 

Ken and Davis made their way to the stands overlooking the field, remnants of their conversation still in their minds. Ken sat Minomon down on the stand, while Davis proceeded to extract Demiveemon from his backpack. Ken opened the paper bag and removed two small cups of ice cream, a larger one, and a wrapped ice cream cone.

They wasted no time, especially the digimon, in eating their ice cream. Demiveemon and Minomon making eating noises. Davis munched on the bottom of his cone distractedly. "Hey Ken?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"If you were given a choice to become a genius again or staying the way that you are now, what would you do?"

Ken stopped eating his ice cream. He had to think for a moment. "It's simple. Despite my frustration, I would stay as I am. I would much rather think of others as friends rather than insects or beneath me. The main problem with being a genius was being lonely. Although the fact that I was an "evil genius" and tried to take over the Digital World may not reflect that." He replied. For a moment Ken felt nervous. He considered Davis his best friend, but here he was telling him things that he had only spoken about to Minomon. He couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. 

"Davis?" He asked.

"Yeah?" 

"If Malo Myotismon's illusions had affected you, what would you have changed about yourself?

Now it was Davis' turn to stop eating. He glanced at Demiveemon, who had stopped eating and was watching him. 

"Well, I guess I would have made myself a bit smarter…" He concentrated. "And not so impulsive. And I probably would have made myself think before I did something." He trailed off. 

"You don't need to be smarter Davish!" Demiveemon reassured him. "You're great the way you are."

Davis smiled. "Thanks pal." 

"What about your relationship with Kari?" Ken asked.

It was funny. Had Ken asked that question a few months ago, Davis would have been blushing. 

"We would be friends but I don't think we'd be anything more." He sighed. "You've seen how she acts around me and T.K. I don't think she thinks of me as anything more than a friend. And I'd rather have her as my friend than anything else right now. I mean what if we broke up? It would make things really weird between us, and I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship over that." Suddenly he grinned. "And speaking of relationships, what about you and Yolie?"

Ken felt his face grow warm, but remained in control. "I'm not sure what you mean by Yolie and I." He replied.

"She nearly hit the roof when she realized she couldn't see you today Ken. And when we first saw you she was practically drooling. Come on you used to be a genius, what do you think that means?" 

This conversation was really beginning to make Ken uncomfortable. He hadn't known Yolie that long, and like the rest of Digidestined, didn't see her that often. But he had to admit that he enjoyed the rare occasions he did get to.

Demiveemon looked at Ken's face. "Daivsh, I think you're embarrassing him." 

Davis laughed, "Then there must be something to embarrass him about. Come on Ken," He put on a face a small child would have envied. "I won't tell anyone."

But before Ken could open his mouth to respond, he heard two familiar voices.

"Hey Davis, Ken!" The voices called. Davis turned and nearly dropped his ice cream. A look of surprise crossed his face. "I don't believe it…"

Who were the mysterious people Davis saw? And when exactly will soccer be played? Find out in Chapter III of A Day With the Guys 


	3. A Day With the Guys

A/N: Well here it is, the final chapter. Our guests are revealed and we get some soccer action. Also slight Sorato mentions (and I'm a Taiora supporter!) and anything written about Jun is not intended as bashing. I don't believe in character bashing and I happen to like Jun. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed. They really mean a lot to me. 

**Disclaimer:** Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai. 

**A Day With the Guys**

**By Frozen Phoenix**

**_Previously:_**

_But before Ken could open his mouth to respond, he heard two familiar voices._

_ "Hey Davis, Ken!" The voices called. Davis turned and nearly dropped his ice cream. A look of surprise crossed his face. "I don't believe it…"_

********************************

The two figures stood a few feet ahead them. They were both tall, though one had spiky blond hair and cool blue eyes while the other had red hair that seemed to make up a quarter of his height and bright brown eyes. 

The redhead smiled and spoke to the blond.

"Didn't I tell you they'd be surprised?"  

"You were right Tai. Are you happy?"

For indeed, the two visitors were none other than Taichi Yagami leader of the Digidestined and star soccer player and Yamato Ishida, holder of the Crest of friendship, and lead singer and guitarist of his band The Teenager Wolves. 

The two young men walked closer to Ken and Davis, who both rose to meet them. 

"Tai, Matt, how did you guys get here?" Davis asked.

Matt looked at Tai. "It was your fault, you tell them what happened."

Tai scowled. "It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that they were still in there? Anyway," he said elbowing Matt. "I was doing it for you too Ishida."

Matt elbowed him right back. "Yeah, but it was your idea Yagami."  

"Maybe it would be better if one of you actually told us what happened." Ken said trying to prevent any arguments. 

The two young men looked at each other a moment, then Tai suddenly spoke. "All right, I'll tell you what happened. The reason Matt and I couldn't come to see you Ken was because today was an important tennis match for Sora, and she had asked us to come. When we got to the tennis court, I thought it would be nice to see Sora before the match and wish her good luck." He paused.

"So Tai had the brilliant idea to go into the girls' locker room to tell her." Matt continued. 

Tai turned slightly red. "I thought all the girls were already out. There were so many on the court, and I didn't think Sora's tennis team had that many people." He said indignantly. 

"That's because you were looking at the other team." 

Tai ignored Matt. "And when I went in the locker room, I didn't expect to see what I saw. Then the girls, including Sora, started screaming and throwing things at me. Then the tennis coach came running into the locker room and-" Tai stopped speaking, obviously still embarrassed by the memory. 

"She dragged Tai out by the ear and called him every name in the book." Matt finished.

Tai shook his head. "I've never been called a hentai so many times in my life." 

Davis burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. The idea of _anyone_ dragging Tai by the ear was hilarious. 

Ken was having trouble keeping a straight face. He looked at Matt. "Where were you in all of this?"

"He was outside of the locker room waiting. And don't just laugh at me. The coach saw Matt as we came out the locker room and did the same thing to him before she threw us both off the school property."

"You too Matt?" Davis laughed even harder at the image of the two older Digidestined being dragged like little children. 

Minomon and Demiveemon looked at him curiously. 

"Ken, what's a "hentai?" Minomon asked.

Ken looked down at his partner. "Something you would never want anyone, especially tennis coaches with access to tennis racquets, to call you."

"It isn't the coach that we're worried about." Tai said. "We've seen Sora in action and she has one heck of a backhand."

"There was no way we could see the match, but Tai remembered Kari saying that Davis was coming to visit you today. Since my mom and dad were working, and his dad had their car, we decided to take the train round trip and surprise you guys." Matt said. 

"And judging by the expression on Davis' face, it worked!" 

Davis nodded. "I'll say." 

"So, what have you guys been doing?" Tai asked anxious to change the subject. 

Demiveemon spoke before Davis or Ken. "We had cookies and ice cream, and Davis even brought his soccer ball so we could play. But what I _really_ wanted was another cookie." 

Davis looked at him. "Demiveemon you already had five."

"And you thought that _I'd_ digivolve to Heavymon?" Minomon asked. 

"Hey, speaking of digimon, where are Agumon and Gabumon?" Davis questioned.

"They were looking really tired, so we sent them back to the digiworld to get some rest. We're going to pick them up tomorrow." Matt answered.

Tai eyed the soccer ball next to Davis. "So what do you guys say? How about a little two on two?" He grinned confidently. "Of course you two wouldn't stand a chance against Matt and I.

Davis glanced at Ken. "What do you say Ken? You wanna help me put these two "hentais" where they belong?" 

Tai glared at Davis. "That was low Davis. I just hope your feet move faster then your mouth." 

Ken hadn't played soccer in a while. Ever since the scholastic effects of the Dark Spore that had been implanted within him had worn off, he had been afraid to continue playing soccer, in case that ability had disappeared as well. 

Davis could see that Ken needed convincing. "C'mon Ken. I can't do this without you."

Minomon's voice came from below him. "I know you can do it Ken."

Demiveemon nodded. "You bet! Ken and Davis can beat you guys." 

I want to do this; Ken thought. I just don't want to end up making a fool of myself. But still, Davis and Demiveemon, along with Matt and Tai went to all this trouble for me; I can't just decide to back out because I'm afraid of damaging their perceptions of me. 

"Ken," Tai began. "We don't have to-"

 Ken interrupted him. "No. I want to play. I'm a bit rusty, but I'm sure I can handle myself. Anyway I could use a workout." 

"All right!" Davis yelled. "What are waiting for? Let's play."

"Ready Matt?" Tai asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." 

The game began. Davis and Tai stood in the center of the field facing off while Matt and Ken stood on their sides. Demiveemon and Minomon watched them from the sidelines. 

Tai and Davis both ran for the ball, but Tai reached it first and passed it to Matt on his right.

"Gee Davis, I guess your mouth is faster than your feet." Tai shouted running past him.

"You wish!" Davis yelled back to him in annoyance.

Matt continued dribbling the ball, the opposite goal looming in front of him.  Davis was hot on his heels, but was having trouble gaining possession of the ball with Tai guarding him.  Just when it seemed as though Matt would score, Ken appeared in front of him.

"What the!?" Matt said his voice full of confusion.

With the speed that made the nickname "Rocket" seem appropriate, Ken stole the ball and sped down the opposite end of the field. 

"Good going Matt!" 

"Give me a break Tai, I'm a singer not a soccer player."

Ken had been waiting for his chance to make his move. And with Tai guarding Davis, Matt was wide open for attack. He may not have had all of soccer prowess, but he still had his mind. 

He continued down the field with Matt trying his best to steal the ball from him.

"Go Ken!" Minomon and Demiveemon shouted.

He smiled at their cheering and then concentrated upon scoring. 

"Ken over here!" Davis was yelling.

Had they been playing together when Ken was still evil, he would never passed the ball unless he absolutely had to. But here he was doing exactly that. 

Davis dribbled the ball and maneuvered past Tai. He kicked the ball straight into the open goal as Matt tried to block the shot. The ball entered the goal producing a loud whoop of happiness from Davis and the digimon.

"Alright!" Davis ran up to Ken. "Great pass Ken!"

Ken was slightly embarrassed. "It was nothing, really." 

"Hey, are you guys are going talk or play?" Tai asked.

"You're just saying that because you're losing!" Davis yelled. 

"Not for long!" Tai answered back.

The game continued. Davis and Ken and Matt and Tai alternated as the defensive and offensive teams and few goals, and several near misses occurred.  In end, the scores were tied at five to five. The four boys left the soccer ball on the field and went to sit with the digimon.  

"Davis, you guys were great!" Demiveemon said enthusiastically. 

"Thanks Demiveemon." Davis said.

The four of them made themselves comfortable on the grass. 

"So Davis, how are you getting home?" Tai asked.

"Jun practically begged my parents to let her pick me up."

Matt frowned. "Since when did Jun start driving?"

Davis shrugged. "After she saw Joe's brother Shuu. She's been obsessed with him since. She learned how drive because she's convinced he might like her if she's an "independent woman."

Matt shook his head. "I feel sorry for him."

Davis laughed. "Yeah me too. I even tried to get Joe to convince his brother to get a restraining order, but he said that I was exaggerating and he thought that it was unnecessary."

"He'll want one. Just give him time." Matt said darkly.

"Hey come on you guys, give Jun a break." Tai spoke.

Matt turned to his best friend, a wicked grin playing across his face. "You wouldn't happen to be saying that because you like her, would you Tai?" He asked deviously. "I remember seeing you staring at her at my concert." 

Tai scowled. "C'mon Matt we weren't anywhere near each other. You know I was sitting with Joe, Izzy and Sora."

Matt pretended to think it over. "I could have sworn I saw you two together somewhere."  

"Now that you mention it…" Davis began.

Demiveemon looked up at his partner. "But Davish, we weren't at the concert remember? We were at Ken's party and after Go Fish you asked if the others wanted to play stri-"

"Demiveemon!" Davis exclaimed. 

"No keep going Demiveemon," Tai said with interest. "What was Davis trying to get Kari to play?" 

Davis' face paled slightly "N-nothing. You know, just a card game. Like Crazy Eights." he stammered.

The look of disbelief on Tai's face only added to Davis' obvious discomfort. 

Ken watched with amusement as Tai tried to convince Demiveemon to finish what he had been saying and as Davis tried to hush him. Matt stood shaking his head at the sight. 

Minomon had noticed how quiet his partner was. "Ken?" questioned, with worry in his voice. 

Matt looked over at the former genius. "Something wrong?" 

Even Tai and Davis had stopped what they had been doing to look at him. 

_And once again, I'm the center of attention. _Ken thought. The others were waiting for his response. 

"There's nothing wrong," He began. "It's just been so long since I was involved in a situation that didn't include homicidal digimon and emotional trauma." 

Tai smiled. "Well get used to it. Next time we'll plan better and have Joe, Izzy, T.K. and Cody get together with us." 

"Even if we have to drag Joe away from his textbooks, we'll make sure he comes." Matt said.

"That's hard, but getting Jun away from the bathroom in the morning, now that's even harder." Davis added. 

"Speaking of Jun, isn't she coming to pick you up soon?" Ken asked.   

Davis pulled out his digi-vice from his pocket and jumped. "Oh man, it already six thirty. I told Jun to come and get me at six."

Tai shrugged. "So you're a little late.  What is she going to do, tell your parents?"

Davis sweatdropped. "I wish. She'll probably drive home like even more of lunatic than usual." Off their looks he added, "What? I said she could drive, not that she could drive well." He looked at Matt mischievously. "But I bet she'd make sure to be extra careful with the great Matt Ishida."

Matt gave Davis a look. "Sorry, but Tai and I paid for the roundtrip from Odaiba, to Tamachi and back. Besides, I thought you said she had a crush on Joe's brother now."

Davis nodded. "She does, but she still says you were her "first love." He couldn't help laughing at Jun's nickname. 

Tai laughed as well. "Gee, what would Sora think?"

Now it was Matt's turn to scowl. "Very funny Tai. Ha, ha. He looked down at his watch. "We should get going. The train is supposed to leave at six fifty, and we don't want to miss it."  

The others nodded. "Unless of course you want a ride from your personal chauffer Jun Motomiya." Tai added.

Davis and Ken both gathered their respective digimon, while Tai and Matt picked up the soccer ball and backpack left neglected on the field. They handed them to Davis and then the four of them then began walking the distance back to Ken's house. 

The two older Digidestined walked ahead of the group, while Ken, Minomon, Davis and Demiveemon followed behind them.

_It's so ironic, _Thought Ken._ When I was evil, I used to do everything I possibly could to get rid of them, and now I'm depressed to see them leave._

"What are you thinking about?" Davis asked interrupting his thoughts.

"It's funny. I honestly didn't have such high hopes for today, but then you and Demiveemon came, as did Matt and Tai, and things became better. Being with all of you has made me happy, but sad as well, when I think of all the years I missed out on friendships and days like these. I never had time for such trivial pursuits as making friends and having fun." He answered. 

Davis looked at Ken for a moment. "Then it's a good thing that we all came. You may not have had friends back then, but you have them now. And we're going to make sure that you have tons of fun now, to make up for it." He smiled.

He just never gives up. Despite everything I've done. The times that I've hurt him. No matter what I do, he's always there for me. They all are. Aside from Minomon, the Digidestined are really my true friends. I've known that for so long but it still seems so surprising.

"Davis-" Ken began.

Davis held up a hand. "If you're going to thank me, then save it. Like I said, what are friends for?" 

Ken smiled. "Right, of course." 

They cleared the distance quickly, and after what seemed only minutes reached their destination. A dark blue car sat in front of the apartment complex and Jun Motomiya stood beside it. 

As if by knowing of the six new arrivals, Jun turned to them. "Davis, where were you? I've been waiting here for over half an hour. Don't you know it's-" But she stopped speaking when she noticed Matt. 

A look of pure dread crossed Matt's face. 

Jun smiled and waved. "Hi Matt! I didn't know you were here." She gestured to the car. "Do you need a ride? I have my license and more than enough room for you and your friend." 

Tai smirked. "Sure he'd love a ride, wouldn't you Matt?" 

Matt glared at the redhead. "When we get back to Odaiba, remind me to have Sora show you that backhand of hers."  

Davis laughed. "I can't wait to see that." 

Matt gave a charming smile. "Gee Jun I wish I could get a ride, but unfortunately, Tai and I have nonrefundable roundtrip train tickets and we wouldn't want to make you go out of your way just to take us home. Right Tai?" He elbowed him.

"Uh yeah, Tai nodded. "We should probably get going. We don't want to miss the train." 

Jun frowned. "It wouldn't be out of my way at all." 

Matt began to look slightly panicked. "Really, we don't want to trouble you. Thanks anyway." He began walking away quickly. "See you guys later." He called.

Tai began to follow him. "Matt, wait up!" "Davis, Ken, I'll see you guys later. Thanks anyway Jun." He yelled over his shoulder. 

"Bye." Davis, Demiveemon, Ken, Minomon and Jun responded. 

Jun watched Matt and Tai a moment, and then turned to her younger brother. "We have to go. Mom and Dad expected us over half an hour ago. You know how they get when we're late and we don't call them. They might think I was late picking you up and won't let me use the car to go to Kyoto to see Shuu." At Shuu's name, a dreamy expression crossed her face. She got into the car. 

"She says that like it's a bad thing." Davis whispered to Ken.

Ken smiled. "Still, you do want to get home in one piece don't you?" 

Davis sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, I forgot. We'd better go. But hey, next time I'll get everyone together and we'll have a picnic or a party or something. Whatever you guys want." 

"Yeah!" Demiveemon added.

"Sounds fun." Minomon spoke.

Ken nodded. "We look forward to it." 

"Davis!"  Jun yelled from inside the car.   

Davis cringed and opened the door. "Bye Ken. Bye Minomon."  He said. Demiveemon copied him. 

"Bye!" came from Minomon.

"Good bye, my friends." Ken said solemnly.

"It was nice seeing you." Jun said.

"And you as well." Ken answered. 

Jun smiled, and then turned on the car. Ken and Minomon moved away from it as it started and began to pull away. From the back window they saw Demiveemon and Davis waving.

Hesitating a moment, Ken waved back. Minomon joined him in waving until the blue car was out of their sight. 

Ken lowered his arm and sighed. "It looks like it's just you and me again my friend." He said to Minomon. 

The little digimon shook his head. "No it isn't Ken. You have Davis and other Digidestined too. You might not see them all the time, but they're still your friends. And if you can't see them you can still call them." 

Ken thought about what Minomon said. "You know when I said you had remarkable intelligence Minomon?" His friend nodded. "Well you've proved me right once again."

Minomon beamed. "Really?" he asked.

"Really." 

Ken opened the door the apartment complex and began moving towards the elevator. 

"Ken?"

"Yes Minomon?"

"Do you really think that I'll digivolve into Heavymon?" 

They entered the elevator. 

"No Minomon I don't really think that you'll digivolve into Heavymon." Ken stopped speaking. "Now Enormomon, that's an altogether different situation." He teased him.

"No way! Enormomon?" Minomon began to laugh.

After a minute Ken joined him. They were still laughing as they exited the elevator. And for the first time in years, Ken Ichijouji entered his apartment with a smile on his face. 

**~The End~**


End file.
